


come through the fire my love

by triggerlil



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Fire, Floo, Floo Kink, Harry Potter Cooks, Kissing, M/M, Snarky Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Harry prepares for date night with Draco... until the man calls him through the floo to tell him he'll be late. Draco's just lucky Harry has a thing for fire.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950223
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	come through the fire my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChuckAl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/gifts).



> Dearest C! This one is for you! It's been so awesome getting to know you in GWB and even though you joined so recently, it really wouldn't be the same without you. Thank you for all the art you create for the community, and especially for the amount you've participated in hp kinktober, it's really made this month that much more spectacular. When you mentioned wintery drarry this idea just sort of ... popped into my head, so thank you for that, and thank you for editing my paper, I hope you enjoy! <3 <3 <3
> 
> (Also thank you to Evie for the beta!)

Snow buffeted the sides of the red brick house, puffs of white curling around the tree on the front lawn, laying their cold hands across every branch, coating the world in ice. 

Harry hummed to himself as he moved around the kitchen, the smell of apple and cinnamon permeating the room, the pie in the oven nearly ready to be taken out. 

The kettle on the hob began to whistle, and he pulled it off, pouring two mugs of hot chocolate, adding a small dribble of peppermint syrup and stirring, then waving his wand to wrap them snugly in a heating charm. 

Walking into the living room, he put down the two mugs on the coffee table, before running back to the kitchen to take out the pie. 

He had only just pulled off his oven mitts when he heard his name being called from the other room. 

Draco’s face was an amalgamation of reds and yellows, the wood kindling morphing into the pointed lines of his chin, the slope of his nose, even his eyelashes were defined in tiny tendrils of flame.

“There you are,” Draco huffed, smoke wisping from his mouth. 

“Here I am,” Harry replied, unable to stop himself from a slight chuckle, imagining Draco’s rump sticking up in the air on the other side of the floo. “Are you going to come through?” 

Draco’s brow furrowed. “I can’t, something came up at work, so I’m going to be another half hour.” 

Harry knelt down in front of the flame. “That’s alright, although if you came through now, the pie is fresh out the oven.” 

“Don’t tempt me you scoundrel, you know I’m close to a promotion at work, I need to show them how dedicated I am.” 

Harry laughed, Draco’s face flickering as Harry’s breath rushed over him. “It’s only fair when you’re also tempting me.” 

Draco quirked an eyebrow. “How so?” 

“You know how I feel about floo calls.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “There you go, you and your kink for fire.” 

“It’s not exactly about the fire,” Harry began. “It’s the heat that doesn’t burn, the sort of danger calling--” 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” 

Harry complied, leaning forward on his elbows to meet Draco’s lips through the floo. The fire licked at his cheeks, and yet, it didn’t burn, a pleasant warmth spreading across his face which travelled throughout his entire body. 

Draco tasted like soot and magic, somehow intoxicating, rather than revolting, making Harry’s kisses turn ferocious, edging his tongue into Draco’s mouth to pick up each spark and crackle. 

When he pulled back, looking into Draco’s molten eyes, noses still touching, his voice was husky. “So, thirty minutes?” 

“Thirty minutes,” Draco responded. “And then I’m coming through this floo and taking you right there on the couch.” 

“I’ll be ready,” Harry smiled, and Draco smirked, head pulling away through the fireplace. 

The fire crackled, and when Harry ran a hand through a dancing flame, it burned with familiarity. 

As he headed back to the kitchen to put a stasis charm on the pie, he resumed his humming, and felt a heat creep up his neck, as he imagined the night that was to come. 


End file.
